Soledad
by Tefinitha
Summary: Sakura estaba sola. Comprendió eso cuando se vio a sí misma llorando abrazada a una pared, en un callejón de Konoha, con su sombra como única compañía fiel. Sin embargo, no contó con el hecho de que aún había una persona capaz de hacerla sonreír. Esa persona era Rock Lee.


Hola! Bienvenidos...

Aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y que la única recompensa que obtengo por hacer esto es diversión y, claro está, sus comentarios.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Soledad.

Sakura estaba sola.

Comprendió eso cuando se vio a sí misma llorando abrazada a una pared, en un callejón de Konoha, con su sombra como única compañía fiel.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido todo, y que ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

Lo primero que perdió fue a Sasuke. Él se había ido hacía ya mucho tiempo, y por mas gritos y suplicas que ella había dado él no regresó.

Después perdió a Naruto, quien se había ido a entrenar junto a su nuevo Sensei.

Luego perdió a Kakashi, a quien hacía tiempo que no veía.

Y así fue como su familia, el equipo 7, se disolvió lentamente; hasta quedar reducido a simples recuerdos que parecían lejanos.

Tratando de llenar el vacío, Sakura resolvió que pondría todo su empeño en aprender a ser una buena ninja médico. Pero aun así no fue suficiente. Trató de rehacer su amistad con Ino y las demás chicas. Y lo logró. Salían de vez en cuando a comer algo, y hablaban de chicos. Ino hablaba de muchos chicos, incluyendo a Shikamaru; Tenten hablaba de Neji, y Hinata no hablaba mucho del tema, pero Naruto estaba más que presente en la conversación. Esto entristeció más a Sakura, porque ella no tenía a nadie de quien hablar.

Con el tiempo dejo de salir con ellas, porque oír sus maravillosas historias y escuchar sus risas la hacía sentirse más desdichada aun. La alegría le parecía ajena, y las sonrisas se borraron de su rostro.

Nadie lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde: Sakura ya no tenía vida. Respiraba por costumbre, comía sin hambre, dormía pero no sentía sueño; ya no hablaba. Se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza, sin emitir un solo sonido. Sus ojos miraban, vacíos y carentes de vida, hacia la nada.

Y, cuando se dio cuenta, seguía sola; aferrada a la pared y llorando a mares.

De pronto una voz conocida irrumpió el silencio, llamándola por su nombre. Ella le dijo que se alejara.

-No, Sakura.- él negó, apoyando su mano vendada sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¡Vete!- volvió a gritar- ¡Por favor, Lee!

Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Y Sakura no entendía a Lee por eso.

Porque él la abrazaba cuando ella lo golpeaba, porque él la miraba con ternura cuando ella lo miraba con frialdad; porque decía amor cuando ella decía odio, porque le daba calor cuando ella solo ofrecía frío; porque susurraba cuando ella gritaba. Porque, a pesar de todo, él seguía a su lado.

Y se aferró a él, cual naufrago a la orilla, hasta clavarle las uñas en el pecho. Y Lee no se quejó. Tampoco se quejó cuando ella lo golpeó suavemente, en un inútil intento por alejarlo, ni cuando ella empapó en lágrimas toda su ropa.

-Te amo, Sakura.- le susurró, hundiendo su nariz en aquel cabello rosado. –Te prometí que te protegería, ¿recuerdas?- la aludida asintió suavemente. –Bueno, ahora tengo que protegerte de ti misma.

Dicho esto la abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él de la cintura.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir como unas lágrimas frías se deslizaban por su cuello.

-Me duele mucho verte así. –continuó él. –Por favor, sé fuerte. Sé fuerte por Naruto, sé fuerte por Konoha. Pero, por sobre todo, sé fuerte por ti misma, Sakura… Te lo ruego.

Sakura elevó sus ojos color jade hasta encontrarse con los de Lee. Entonces hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía ya tiempo: Sonrió.

Su sonrisa fue real, grande y luminosa. Irradiaba una felicidad tal que hizo que, por un momento, ambos olvidaran todo el dolor que sentían.

-Gracias Lee. Te prometo que me esforzaré más, y seré mejor. –Dijo, guiñando un ojo y levantando un pulgar, mientras sus dientes centelleaban en una sonrisa. Aquella fue la promesa de la pose Gai.

Rock Lee se despidió de Sakura, comprendiendo que quizá era mejor dejarla sola un momento. Ella se lo agradeció.

En cuando vio la figura de Lee alejarse entendió que él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba, y sabía qué decir y qué hacer en el momento y lugar precisos.

Él le ofrecía su hombro cuando ella quería llorar, le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando ella estaba feliz; ponía su propio cuerpo para protegerla de cualquier daño, y le gritaba palabras de ánimo cuando era ella la que tenía que luchar.

Entonces comprendió la verdad que había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo: le quería; le quería y lo necesitaba.

Corrió tras él, con la misma fuerza con la que antes había corrido para impedir que Naruto y Sasuke se mataran el uno al otro, una tarde en el hospital. Solo que esta vez gritó otro nombre ("_Lee"_) y se aferró con fuerza a otro brazo, susurrando un "_Gracias" _que fue llevado por el viento.

Sakura comprendió esa tarde que, quizá, el amor si era una de las fuerzas más poderosas de todo el universo. Tal vez, incluso, era la más poderosa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden dejar su comentario, porque se los agradecería mucho.

Nos leemos luego :)


End file.
